


Hot. Now.

by orphan_account



Category: CockyBoys RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Donuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Troy brings his boyfriend a treat.
Relationships: Calvin Banks/Troy Accola
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Hot. Now.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/gifts).



> Happy birthday, gray!

The hallway echoes with the thud of heavy footsteps that stop suddenly, only to be replaced by a jangle of keys and muttered frustrations just outside the door. After what seems like for-fucking- _ever_ , the door creaks open. Calvin rushes to the foyer and is met with crystal blue eyes and a wide smile.

“Hi baby,” Troy murmurs as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend, tugging him in close for a kiss. Calvin, sighing happily, lets himself be manhandled, pulled into those strong, loving arms.

“You’re late,” Calvin purrs against Troy’s soft lips before teasing the seam with the tip of his tongue, “you said you’d be here half an hour ago. I was starting to worry.” He slides his tongue into Troy’s welcoming mouth, moaning as Troy’s tongue glides against his own.

After seconds or minutes or may longer, Troy pulls back, just enough to respond. “Mmm,” he begins, “I’m sorry I’m late. I had to make a special stop.”

This time, it’s Calvin who pulls back, quirking a curious eyebrow, a silent demand for his boyfriend to keep talking.

“Well, I had to stop because the sign was on.” And with that, Troy turns on his heel and steps outside the apartment. He comes back in with his offering, a wide green and white box with red lettering on top. Calvin reaches for it, and gasps as he feels that the box is warm.

“Oh my god, babe? _My favorite!_ ” He opens the box and immediately snags his gooey treat..

“Happy birthday,” Troy teases as he leans in to lick a bit of white glaze from the corner of Calvin’s mouth. “You can have them all, if you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> They're Krispy Kreme donuts, for those of you who haven't had the pleasure.


End file.
